


Рождественское наваждение

by Mouse_gray



Series: «Тайный круг» [2]
Category: RPS, The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: M/M, фантасмагория
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_gray/pseuds/Mouse_gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рэнди приехал за Гейлом в Ванкувер во время съемок «Тайного круга», чтобы вместе ехать на Рождественские каникулы, но утром нигде не может его найти. Зато встречает Чарльза Мида...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождественское наваждение

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть серии «Тайный круг»

Рэнди проснулся оттого, что солнышко, заглядывая в окно, щекотало ему лицо. Он приоткрыл глаза и, щурясь, огляделся. Гейла в комнате не было. Но Рэнди это ничуть не обеспокоило. Гейл был здесь практически как дома. Это Рэнди приехал в гости. Блондин откинулся на подушки, отодвинувшись от разбудившего его луча, и находясь еще в сладкой полудреме, пробежал воспоминаниями по вчерашнему дню.

Гейл встретил его в аэропорту. Он соскучился. Пока они ехали в Ванкувер, Гейл все время бегал руками по всем частям его тела. Рэнди только довольно хихикал, наслаждаясь его прикосновениями и такой откровенностью в выражении чувств. Целоваться они начали прямо в лифте. Гейл привалил блондина к стене и уже совсем откровенно полез к нему в штаны, целуя взасос, проверяя каждый уголочек этого знакомого и давно изученного рта. Ввалившись в квартиру и едва закрыв дверь, Гейл начал стаскивать с Рэнди одежду, которая невыносимо мешала обоим. Рэнди не оставался в долгу, делая то же самое с одеждой Гейла.

Они рухнули на диван прямо здесь же, в гостиной. Гейл не оставил практически ни одной точки на теле Рэнди, до которой бы не дотронулся, которую бы не поцеловал или не погладил. Блондин сначала все это безропотно принимал, купаясь в таком бурном проявлении эмоций, а потом постепенно взял инициативу в свои руки. Он тоже страшно соскучился по своему любимому мужчине, и хотел его ничуть не меньше. А учитывая их темпераменты, скорее всего даже больше. Он сполз пониже, чтобы было удобнее ласкать его и языком, и ртом, и руками. Гейл запустил свои тонкие длинные пальцы в прическу Рэнди и теребил его волосы в такт движениям блондина. Рэнди наслаждался его реакцией на свои ласки, сам получая не меньшее удовольствие, чем стонущий и мечущийся Гейл.

– Ты помнишь, что обещал мне, когда звонил вчера вечером? – спросил он, на минуту оторвавшись от своего занятия и хитро глядя на пребывающего в эйфории Гейла. – Ты говорил, что когда я приеду – ты будешь весь в моем распоряжении...

Гейл притянул его для поцелуя и, вынырнув из паутины наслаждения, подтвердил свои слова, глядя на блондина такими глазами, что Рэнди подумал – а хватит ли им ночи, чтобы хоть немного получить удовлетворения за все то время, что они не виделись...

– Я разве когда-нибудь нарушал свои обещания? – Гейл перекатился по дивану, подмяв блондина под себя.

– Э нет, так не пойдет, – хихикнул Рэнди, перекатывая его обратно и подавляя всякое сопротивление глубоким, неспешным, чувственным поцелуем, от которого оба практически задохнулись, опять погружаясь в тот мир, который существовал только для них двоих.

До спальни они, конечно, добрались, но уже где-то под утро, и упали в спасительный, дающий время восстановиться, сон. Рэнди так любил засыпать на плече у Гейла, прижавшись к нему всем телом, обняв, как будто боясь отпустить его хоть на минуту. И вот сейчас, проснувшись, он погладил рукой ту часть кровати, которая еще хранила отпечаток его присутствия. Как ни хорошо было лежать, наслаждаясь истомой и покоем, но вставать все равно придется. Рэнди лениво потянулся и, заставив себя выползти из кровати и из воспоминаний, пошел в душ. Но, выйдя, опять не обнаружил Гейла. Удивился – куда тот мог запропаститься с самого утра? Да и квартира, хоть Рэнди и не успел разглядеть ее толком, сейчас показалась ему немного не такой, какой была вчера.

Забравшись в сумку чтобы взять чистую одежду, натолкнулся на коробочку. Открыл, сев прямо на пол и привалившись спиной к кровати. Кольцо. Они договорились не носить их, чтобы не привлекать ненужного внимания. Не носить на руках. Но Рэнди так хотел иметь его все время при себе, что даже купил специальную цепочку. И вот сейчас, достав ее, нанизал на нее кольцо и повесил себе на шею. Пусть так. Когда-нибудь он сможет носить его и на руке. Просто дело времени. Он подождет. Рэнди легко поднялся, натянул джинсы и футболку и вышел из спальни.

***  
У него появилось ощущение, что он с размаху налетел на бетонную стену. Комната, в которую он вышел, даже отдаленно не напоминала ту, в которой они с Гейлом провели практически всю ночь. Другим было ВСЁ. От качества и моделей мебели до планировки и цвета интерьера. Более того, переведя взгляд на окно, Рэнди понял, что он находится не просто не в квартире Гейла, а в каком-то совершенно чужом ДОМЕ. За окном был одноэтажный спальный городочек, каких полно по всей Америке. Мозг с мечущимися в беспорядке и панике мыслями, пытался хоть как-то переварить непонятную информацию. Рэнди рассеянным взглядом окинул помещение.

Это была, как он и предполагал с самого начала – гостиная. Здесь же, за аркой, просматривалась кухня. Около входной двери начиналась лестница на второй этаж. Ничего необычного – обыкновенный совершенно ничем не примечательный дом. Со стандартной планировкой и до скуки тривиальным интерьером. Подойдя к столу, он отодвинул стул и встал на него коленкой, размышляя: как бы все-таки выяснить – что здесь произошло. И, да! Где же Гейл??? Они же все время были вместе. Даже во сне Рэнди чувствовал его рядом. Когда же он успел исчезнуть? Да так, что теперь не знаешь где его искать...

Постукивая по столу пальцами, Рэнди скосил глаза на то, что лежало на нем. Это был стандартный файл, внутри которого просматривались бумаги. У Рэнди не возникла бы мысль читать чужие документы, если бы он не заметил на верхнем листе свою собственную подпись. Так. А вот это уже было совсем интересно. Он, конечно, на всякий случай напряг свою память. Но – нет, он точно помнил, что ничего не подписывал, ни вчера, ни тем более сегодня. Это надо было прояснить, поэтому Рэнди сел за стол и вытащил бумаги из файла.

В его руках оказался договор на аренду данного дома на шесть месяцев, оформленный по всем правилам. И с его подписью, как человека, этот дом арендующего. Договор был заключен вчера вечером, время совпадало со временем его прилета в аэропорт Ванкувера. Рэнди отложил бумаги в сторону и уставился невидящими глазами в пространство. Поверить в это было невозможно. Если это такая шутка, то Рэнди не мог предположить – в чем же она могла заключаться. Смешно ему не было совсем. И где же, черт возьми, Гейл??? Он вытащил телефон и нажал цифру быстрого набора. Осторожно положил телефон на стол, как будто бы тот мог его укусить. Автоматическим голосом робота телефон сообщил ему, что «Набранный Вами номер не существует». Снова взял его в руки, открыл список абонентов – мало ли, может быть, по каким-то неизвестным причинам сбились настройки. Нашел в списке номер телефона Гейла, позвонил еще раз. С тем же результатом. В этой Вселенной номера телефона Гейла, по которому он звонил уже не один год, не существовало.

«Отлично! – подумал Рэнди, – а существует ли тогда здесь Гейл?» Нет, сама мысль об этом показалась Рэнди настолько чудовищной, что он выбросил ее тот час же из головы, решив лучше подумать о том, что же теперь ему делать и где искать Гейла, если он так и не объявится.

Для начала Рэнди решил выяснить, где же он все-таки находится. Он опять взял документы и прочитал название городка, в котором находился указанный дом. Чейнс Харбор, штат Вашингтон. Это действительно была даже не Канада. Но как... Как??? Как он мог здесь оказаться, если вчера вечером и ночью находился в Ванкувере? Лучше, пожалуй, было об этом не думать, а выяснить масштабы бедствия. Он еще раз прочитал название городка. Почему-то оно показалось ему знакомым. Где-то он слышал его. Причем мозг упорно ассоциировал это название с Гейлом. Видимо, события должны быть как-то связаны. Рэнди немного воспрял духом. Значит, Гейл должен быть где-то рядом. Просто его надо найти. И если это его очередная, но теперь выходящая за любые грани разумного, шуточка – он лично придумает ему такое наказание, что тот запомнит его на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Рэнди даже хихикнул от картин наказания, которые услужливо предложило ему его воображение. Он живо себе представил, что когда закончатся съемки...

Стоп!!! Съемки! Ну, конечно – вот откуда ему знакомо это название! Действие того фильма, где как раз сейчас снимался Гейл, происходило именно в городке с таким названием. Рэнди почти облегченно выдохнул – все-таки, похоже, это была шутка. Ну, вот все и разрешилось. Технические детали он разгадывать, конечно, сейчас не будет, а вот пойти на поиски Гейла – это самое лучшее, что сейчас он мог сделать. И к тому же – в этом же фильме снимается и Адам! Значит, найти Гейла будет в два раза проще. Рэнди вернулся в спальню, чтобы взять легкую сумку и только сейчас обратил внимание, что вещей Гейла в комнате нет. Только его собственные. На минуту задумавшись, он тряхнул головой: что бы это не обозначало, но надо выйти из этого, будь он трижды неладен, неизвестного дома и попробовать во всем разобраться. Приложив ладонь к тому месту на груди, где висело кольцо, он решительно развернулся и вышел. Сначала из комнаты, а потом и из дома, оставаться в котором становилось все невыносимее.

***  
Выйдя на крыльцо, Рэнди зажмурился от яркого солнца и, оглядевшись, подумал, что городочек, в принципе, выглядит неплохо. И он бы совсем не отказался провести здесь с Гейлом недельку-другую. Но 6 месяцев? Неужели те, кто решил так неумно над ним подшутить, решили запереть его здесь на полгода? А как же его работа? Да и деньги, в конце концов? У него, конечно, были какие-то сбережения после удачных спектаклей прошедшего сезона, но на сколько их хватит? Ладно, этот вопрос он пока отложит. Главное сейчас найти Гейла. И начнет он, пожалуй, с кафе, в котором мог, по идее, находиться Адам. Хоть Гейл и был против, Рэнди все-таки посмотрел несколько серий этого фильма. И сейчас был даже рад этому – по крайней мере, у него хоть было от чего отталкиваться.

Он не спеша шел по городочку, рассматривая его, и, на всякий случай, присматриваясь к прохожим – вдруг удастся увидеть кого-то знакомого. Ведь и Крис Крисмер тоже работал в этом проекте. Может эта шутка его рук дело? Чувствуется рука профессионального режиссера. Не задумал ли он этот розыгрыш, когда они с Гейлом были у него в гостях на День Благодарения? Рэнди твердо намеревался выяснить все эти вопросы. А пока он направился на берег залива – именно там должно было находиться кафе Адама. Найти его не составило труда. Все выглядело именно так, как Рэнди запомнил по фильму. Он открыл входную дверь и вошел внутрь помещения.

– Привет, Адам! – произнес он, увидев знакомую фигуру за стойкой бара, – Хорошо, что ты здесь! Как у вас здесь все реально – пока я добирался до твоего кафе, не видел ни одной камеры и суетящейся съемочной группы. Мне казалось, что когда идут съемки, все выглядит по-другому.

– Адам? – Адам смотрел на него с искренним удивлением и непониманием, которое через мгновение сменилось единственно пришедшей ему в голову догадкой: – Вам, наверное, нужен мой сын – Адам! Так он в школе, придет попозже, если хотите – можете подождать. Могу налить Вам кофе. Или чего-нибудь покрепче, – и поставил на стойку пустые чашку и стакан, ожидая, что именно закажет Рэнди.

Рэнди растерялся: Адам не узнал его? Или так вошел в роль, что не может выйти ни на минуту? И вот правда – почему он нигде не видит камер? Впервые с того момента, как он проснулся, в его голову закралось смутное подозрение.

– Итан? – осторожно уточнил Рэнди.

– Да, – кивнул Адам. – Это мое имя. Мы знакомы? – Адам наморщил лоб, пытаясь сообразить, помнит ли он этого мужчину.

– Ну, конечно, Итан! – Рэнди был бы плохим актером, если бы не умел мгновенно придумывать экспромты. – Извините! Просто человек, с которым мы договорились встретиться в вашем городке – что-то перепутал. Когда он говорил об этом кафе, то сказал, что хозяина заведения зовут вроде бы Адам. Или Итан. А Адам, оказывается – ваш сын. – Рэнди расплылся в самой доброжелательной улыбке.

– А я Рэнди, Рэнди Харрисон, – Рэнди протянул руку для пожатия, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Адама на свое имя – но нет, тот прореагировал так, как будто слышал его впервые. – И, похоже, мне придется в вашем городке подзадержаться... – проговорил он уже тише, как бы для себя.

Адам заметно успокоился. Рэнди же совсем не понимал, что происходит. Адам, который делает вид, что не знает его, и искренне считает, что его самого зовут Итан. У Рэнди появилось ощущение, что он все еще спит. И каким-то чудесным образом попал в тот снимающийся фильм. Утешало только одно – тогда Гейл здесь все-таки точно был. Но как он поведет себя, когда столкнется с Рэнди? Тоже сделает вид, что не узнаёт его? А ведь они собирались провести вместе Рождество. Рэнди специально приехал в Ванкувер, чтобы вместе с Гейлом прямо из него лететь в Лос-Анджелес. Хотя Рождество без снега он себе плохо представлял. Но 25-го вечером их пригласил к себе Скотти – «семья» хочет провести время вместе. Тем более, им есть что обсудить – летом их ждет Кёльн.

– Да, пожалуй, я не откажусь от глотка виски, хотя вроде бы еще не вечер... – Рэнди точно требовался хороший допинг, чтобы разобраться, что же здесь творится.

Адам, понимающе кивнул, налив Рэнди требуемое. Взяв стакан, тот сел за столик так, чтобы можно было одновременно наблюдать и за входной дверью, и за Адамом. Адам, как ни в чем ни бывало, занимался совершенно обыденными текущими делами, которыми и мог бы заниматься хозяин подобного заведения. Рэнди задумался, как же ему поступить и что делать, если и дальше все будет развиваться в том же духе. Для начала, в порядке эксперимента, он себя ущипнул. И зашипел от боли. Проснуться не удалось. Значит, придется устраиваться в этом городишке и тогда уже решать, что же делать дальше. У него в запасе было меньше недели. Если за это время ничего не изменится – значит, Рождество он будет справлять здесь, и, вероятнее всего – один.

***  
Рэнди видимо занял правильный столик в этом кафе, потому что увидел Гейла, когда тот только подходил к входной двери. Рэнди, столкнувшийся с реакцией Адама, уже не торопился радостно бежать к Гейлу и ждал, как тот отреагирует на него сам. Войдя в кафе, Гейл мазнул глазами по всем присутствующим, кивнув головой – так, как будто со всеми он был здесь знаком, и одним движением головы со всеми поздоровался. Рэнди практически даже не расстроился, поняв, что Гейл тоже его не узнает – мысленно он себя подготовил к такому варианту развития событий. Тот так же невесомо провел глазами и по нему. Хотя Рэнди показалось на какую-то долю мгновения, что Гейл задержал на нем взгляд чуть дольше, чем на всех остальных. Но, скорее всего, это была просто реакция на новое лицо – он хотел рассмотреть подробнее, что за новый человек появился в их городке. Если так, то и Гейла в этом непонятном месте тоже должны были звать по-другому. Как там его звали в этом фильме? Рэнди даже не надо было делать усилий – конечно же, он хорошо помнил это имя.

– Чарльз? – Адам кивнул в знак приветствия и поставил на стойку чашку для кофе. – Как всегда? – и налил кофе, после того, как Чарльз ответил утвердительно.

– Новые лица? – Чарльз скосил глаза в сторону Рэнди так, чтобы тот не заметил, что им интересуются.

– Вроде бы сказал, что должен с кем-то встретиться у нас в городе, – стараясь тоже не сильно пялиться на Рэнди, ответил Адам. – А ты что – уже стойку сделал? Ты даже не знаешь его.

– Уж не ревность ли я слышу в твоем голосе? – Чарльз усмехнулся на фыркнувшего Итана, взял свою чашку с кофе и направился к столику Рэнди.

– Не против, если я присяду? – обратился он к нему.

– Конечно нет, здесь не занято. – Рэнди было только на руку, что Чарльз первый подошел – отпадала необходимость выдумывать причину, чтобы познакомиться.

– Я Чарльз, – Чарльз протянул руку, которую Рэнди осторожно пожал – рука была Гейла, ему даже показалось, что он видит лейкопластырь, скрывающий татуировку, – Чарльз Мид, адвокат городского совета, – и он вопросительно уставился на Рэнди, так знакомо приподняв бровь, ожидая, что и тот представится.

– Рэнди, – не заставил себя упрашивать блондин, – Рэнди Харрисон, актер. Из Нью-Йорка, – на всякий случай добавил он.

– О! Это какими же судьбами вас занесло в наш богом забытый городок? – Чарльз удивленно и заинтересованно округлил глаза. Не смотря на то, что он был предельно вежлив и тактичен, у Рэнди появилось ощущение, что его «клеят».

– Мы с другом, – Рэнди опять дотронулся до кольца, висевшего на цепочке под рубашкой, – договорились встретиться здесь – он должен был приехать из Ванкувера – он там на съемках...

– Понятно, – протянул понимающе Чарльз. – Тоже актер?

– Да, – подтвердил Рэнди. – У него тоже наметился перерыв в работе, и мы хотели вместе провести Рождественские каникулы.

– И когда же этот ваш друг должен приехать? – в глазах Чарльза Рэнди увидел недвусмысленный призыв, после того, как намекнул ему на свою ориентацию.

– Как только освободится, – Рэнди стало жутко интересно, как поведет себя Чарльз по отношению к нему теперь. – Но я надеюсь, что он успеет приехать до Рождества...

– Ну что ж, приятно было познакомиться! – Чарльз встал, улыбаясь Рэнди самой завлекательной улыбкой Гейла. – Мой перерыв заканчивается, мне надо идти. Надеюсь, в нашем городке вам понравится.

Он пошел отнести пустую чашку Адаму. Ставя ее на стойку, невесомо дотронулся до его руки своими пальцами.

– Так я зайду вечером, – сказал тому, как о чем-то давно оговоренном.

Адам утвердительно кивнул. Чарльз развернулся и вышел из кафе. Рэнди смотрел ему вслед какое-то время, потом расплатился и тоже вышел. Он побродил по городку, пытаясь привыкнуть к мысли, что придется здесь задержаться на какое-то время. Что делать он не представлял. Единственное, что было ему доступно – это как можно ближе познакомиться с Чарльзом. Возможно, решение лежит на поверхности, он просто его не видит. А подобравшись к Гейлу в образе странного адвоката, у него будет возможность наконец-то во всем разобраться. Вернувшись к заливу, он не отказал себе в удовольствии пройти по пирсу. Посидел на краю, глядя на воду – это всегда помогало думать. Но здесь и это не сильно сработало. О чем думать, хотя бы в каком направлении, Рэнди решительно не предполагал. Значит, придется пока осуществлять план сближения с Чарльзом.

Возвращаясь обратно, он заметил в одной из лодок Адама, переносящего какие-то ящики.

– Хороший у вас городок, – обратился он к нему. – Вот, погулял немного, осмотрелся.

– Да, у нас в основном тихо и спокойно, – не отказал ему в общении Итан, – Рэнди ведь? – уточнил он на всякий случай. – Надолго к нам? – полюбопытствовал он.

– Скорее всего, пробуду до Рождества, мне обязательно надо дождаться своего друга, – Рэнди непроизвольно опять потрогал кольцо. – А там уже будет видно – уедем мы с ним или останемся еще не надолго.

– Обязательно оставайтесь, – пригласил Итан. – У нас очень красиво проходит этот праздник, а в кафе будет специально организованный вечер, – Итан искренне улыбался тоже очень знакомой улыбкой. – Наши дети частенько готовят подобные мероприятия. В этот раз будет что-то особенное – так сказал мне мой сын.

– Помощь нужна? – Рэнди кивнул на ящики, которые еще в достаточном количестве стояли на пирсе.

Вдруг ему в голову пришла мысль, а не напроситься ли к Итану в кафе кем-нибудь, пусть даже за чисто символическую плату – ведь где-то же он должен будет видеться с Чарльзом – не в городской же совет идти устраиваться на работу. А здесь, по крайней мере, он был уверен, что хоть раз в день будет видеть Гейла. Пусть и не помнящего его. Ведь Чарльз явно им заинтересовался. Кто знает, куда выведет эта его заинтересованность. Возможно, удастся пригласить его в гости, чтобы прощупать посерьезнее – настолько ли он не знает Рэнди, насколько сегодня это продемонстрировал.

– Может быть, нужна помощь в кафе? – осторожно поинтересовался Рэнди, – А то, пока я жду здесь своего друга, мне совершенно нечем заняться.

– Мне нечего предложить, мы с сыном справляемся, – не сказать, что Итана сильно воодушевило предложение Рэнди.

– Вообще-то я актер, – Рэнди очень не хотелось отказываться от своей затеи. – Я могу петь, если хотите. По вечерам. Как у вас здесь относятся к живой музыке? – Рэнди смотрел на Итана умоляюще.

– Ну, петь – это можно попробовать, – снисходительно проговорил Итан. – Посетители, я думаю, будут довольны таким нововведением. Только платить я много не смогу, – он выжидательно посмотрел на блондина.

– Нет, нет, – поспешил тот его заверить. – Дело совсем не в деньгах. Я буду очень рад развлечь жителей вашего городка. И сам не буду скучать.

– Ну, значит, договорились! – Итан подал руку.

Но когда Рэнди пожал ее, тот не сразу отпустил, а задержал, насколько это позволяли приличия, как будто собираясь задать вопрос. Наконец, все же решился:

– Я могу спросить, о чем вы говорили с Чарльзом? – он держал руку Рэнди, будто тот собирался уйти, не ответив.

– Это каким-то образом может повлиять на мое трудоустройство? – усмехнувшись, произнес Рэнди, все-таки освободившись от держащей его руки Адама.

– Нет, конечно, – Адам задумчиво рассматривал свою ладонь, в которой только что лежала рука блондина. – Просто я хотел бы предупредить, – он поднял глаза и в упор посмотрел на Рэнди. – Чарльз только с виду безобидный и мягкий человек. С ним надо быть осторожнее.

– Хорошо, я буду иметь ввиду, – Рэнди согласно кивнул. Будучи в курсе сюжета фильма он понял, о чем хотел предупредить его Итан. – Так я приду завтра? Во сколько будет удобнее?

– Можно часам к семи, – предложил Итан. – Как раз к этому времени народ собирается.

И он снова занялся перетаскиванием коробок, а Рэнди решил пойти осмотреться в своем новом жилище – теперь он был готов осмотреть этот дом, у него появилась цель. И план. Жизнь начала приобретать хоть какие-то очертания. Осталось только осуществить то, что намечено. И посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.

***  
Вечером Рэнди снова отправился в кафе Адама. Он хотел присмотреться к публике, поговорить с Адамом – где и как тот его разместит. Ну, и конечно – он собирался увидеть Гейла. Благо Рэнди слышал, что тот собирался зайти туда вечером. Когда он пришел, народу было еще немного. За стойкой стоял Томас – его Рэнди тоже помнил – он играл сына Адама – Адама. Рэнди усмехнулся: Адам, Итан – во всей Америке других имен не нашлось? Осмотрев кафе, он не заметил Адама, поэтому подошел к Томасу:

– Адам? – тот кивнул. – Я Рэнди, Рэнди Харрисон, мне нужен твой отец, не подскажешь, где я его могу найти?

– Он ушел за спиртным, – экранный сын Адама кивнул на подсобные помещения. – Если он вам нужен срочно, пройдите, поищите его. Я не могу отойти, я обслуживаю посетителей.

Рэнди не стал выслушивать приглашение дважды и вошел в дверь за баром. Он побродил по коридору – какие-то двери были закрыты, какие-то открыты – Адама нигде не было видно. Почти у двери запасного выхода он увидел лестницу вниз, видимо, в подвальные помещения. Ну, конечно – Итан же пошел за спиртным – где же ему еще быть, как не в подвальной кладовой! Начал спускаться вниз. И там были двери, двери. Он шел, пытаясь понять, где же здесь искать Адама. Наконец услышал какие-то звуки и уже прямиком направился туда. Дверь, откуда они доносились, была приоткрыта, поэтому он, не задумываясь, толкнул ее и вошел внутрь.

И почувствовал себя Джастином, вернувшимся в лофт Брайана. Дежа вю. Давно он не испытывал такого острого ощущения присутствия в том давнем сериале, где они с Гейлом и познакомились. Чарльз с Итаном стояли около высокого стола так, что он мог видеть их лица. И им было явно ни до кого. Чарльз, стоя сзади Итана, держал его за плечо и со всем старанием толкался в мужчину бедрами. Итан, закрыв глаза, тихо стонал в такт каждому движению. Чарльз, двигаясь уверенно и размашисто, откидывал голову, облизывая пересыхающие губы, и тоже явно наслаждался процессом. Рэнди расплылся в улыбке от такой до боли знакомой картинки. Сложил руки на груди и, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, наблюдал за мужчинами. «Ай да, Чарльз! – подумал он, – Вот выберемся с Гейлом отсюда – я расскажу ему, чем занимается его персонаж! Он мне не говорил, что такое есть в сценарии!»

Мужчины, кажется, уже были близки к завершению. Чарльз задвигался быстрее, Итан начал дышать рвано и поверхностно... Рэнди поймал себя на том, что и сам задерживает дыхание, видя, как кончили – сначала Чарльз, прижавшийся к мужчине и толкнувшийся еще несколько раз, а потом и Итан, обессилено опустившийся локтями на стол. Потом Чарльз выпрямился, погладил Итана по спине, нагнулся, поцеловав в шею. И поднял глаза, в упор посмотрев на Рэнди. В его взгляде Рэнди увидел угрозу. Он подобрался, махнул успокаивающе рукой:

– Ладно, ладно, – произнес он быстро. – Все нормально. Я подожду наверху.

Развернулся и вышел из помещения. Поднявшись наверх, столкнулся с Томасом, бегущим из какой-то комнаты обратно в зал кафе.

– Вы нашли отца?

– Да, – ответил Рэнди, пытаясь спрятать не к месту лезущую улыбку. – Он сейчас поднимется тоже. Я подожду его в зале, – и, подойдя вместе с Томасом к стойке, попросил: – Налей мне что-нибудь...

– Кофе? Скотч? Виски? – он выжидательно посмотрел на Рэнди.

– Я думаю, виски будет в самый раз, – Рэнди подождал, пока он нальет ему требуемое, и пошел опять за тот же столик, который облюбовал еще в прошлый раз – по счастью он был свободен, хотя народу стало чуть больше.

Итан появился минут через пятнадцать. Один. Чарльз в зал не вышел. Рэнди ужасно хотелось спросить, ушел ли он, или у него еще есть надежда его увидеть. Итан поставил принесенные бутылки в бар и, наскоро переговорив с сыном, подошел к Рэнди. Он был явно смущен. Рэнди решил не мучить его объяснениями, поэтому заговорил первым:

– Я зашел, чтобы договориться насчет завтра и посмотреть, какое место ты мне выделишь, – он как можно беспристрастнее смотрел на Итана.

– Хорошо, – Итан с трудом поднял на него глаза. – Сцена у нас одна, – он показал рукой. – Если устроит, милости просим завтра в семь вечера.

– Я приду, – пообещал Рэнди, и, не удержавшись, все-таки спросил: – А где Чарльз? Я бы хотел его увидеть.

– Он ушел. – Итан опять смущенно моргнул, но, набравшись решимости, произнес: – То, что ты видел там... – замолчал, подбирая слова. – Мой сын... Он не должен об этом знать...

– Итан, – Рэнди положил руку на руку Итана, лежащую на столе. – Вы два взрослых мужчины, мне нет дела до ваших отношений. Если тебе нужно мое слово, то не сомневайся – от меня твой сын об этом не узнает.

Рэнди похлопал по лежащей под его рукой руке Итана, расплатился и ушел из кафе. Раз Чарльза здесь больше не было – и ему не было смысла оставаться. Он не очень хорошо изучил пока городок, поэтому не знал, где попытаться найти Чарльза. И заявиться к нему домой тоже было не лучшей идеей. Рэнди подумал, что все-таки зря не спросил у Итана, где Чарльз живет. Но и привлекать излишнее внимание тоже пока не хотелось. У него еще будет время спросить об этом завтра. А может быть Чарльз придет послушать, как он поет. Рэнди начал прикидывать, чтобы ему завтра такого спеть. Да, пожалуй, стоило вернуться домой и пробежаться по репертуару, заодно и порепетировать – хорошо, что он прихватил с собой свой iPad – будет на чем себе саккомпанировать.

Рэнди сидел в гостиной за столом, разложив листы с планом завтрашнего выступления, и мучил компьютер, добиваясь безошибочной игры «вслепую». Он хотел видеть во время выступления не только реакцию зала, но и реакцию Чарльза, если тот вдруг придет на него взглянуть. Рэнди очень на это надеялся, вспомнив, каким интересом загорелись глаза адвоката, когда они разговаривали днем в кафе. Вдруг над входной дверью звякнул колокольчик. Рэнди даже не сразу понял что это. И только когда колокольчик звякнул еще и еще раз, и звонок сопроводил нетерпеливый стук, он наконец-то сообразил, что, похоже, кто-то пришел к нему в гости. Несказанно удивившись, он пошел открывать дверь. Личность посетителя заставила его удивиться еще больше. На пороге стоял Чарльз.

– Я могу войти? – поинтересовался он у ошарашенного Рэнди, и, отодвинув его в сторону, не дожидаясь ответа, вошел в дом.

– Проходи... – запоздало пригласил Рэнди.

Закрыл дверь и пошел в комнату за неожиданным гостем. Чарльз рассматривал листы с песнями, лежавшие на столе, поджидая, когда Рэнди войдет в гостиную. Как только тот переступил порог, Чарльз поднял на него глаза, в которых Рэнди увидел ту же угрозу, что и вечером, когда он застал их с Итаном. Чарльз опустил руку в карман и угрожающе стал надвигаться на Рэнди.

– Ты видел то, что тебе не следовало видеть, – он не отрываясь смотрел в глаза блондина, как будто хотел загипнотизировать его.

– Я так понимаю, в кармане у тебя кристалл и ты собрался подкорректировать мне память? – Рэнди с усмешкой уставился на грозного Чарльза, вспомнив, что именно с помощью какого-то кристалла тот вначале фильма запугивал Итана, а потом неудачно загипнотизировал одну из старейшин.

Сказать, что Чарльз удивился словам Рэнди – это было бы очень далеко от истины. Чарльз встал как вкопанный, теперь в его глазах кроме угрозы было и невероятное изумление.

– Что ты об этом знаешь? – он кое-как взял себя в руки и снова начал приближаться к Рэнди. Угрозы в его движениях поубавилось.

– Мне рассказать все с самого начала, или ты просто перестанешь меня запугивать и скажешь, наконец, зачем пришел? – Рэнди поймал себя на мысли, что почему-то совершенно не боится воздействия неизвестного артефакта, так, как будто тот не может причинить ему никакого вреда.

– Ты видел то, что тебе не следовало видеть, – повторил Чарльз растеряно, уже скорее по инерции, чем пытаясь запугать Рэнди.

– Ну и что? – Рэнди откровенно забавлялся реакцией Чарльза. – Я в твоем исполнении и покруче картинки видел.

– О чем ты? – опешил Чарльз.

– Не важно, – Рэнди сам подошел к остолбеневшему адвокату и сделал движение, как будто понюхал его сначала за ухом, потом шею, потерся щекой о его подбородок.

– Что ты делаешь? – Чарльз, пришедший запугивать никому неизвестного гостя города, вдруг сам оказался в ловушке непонятного поведения этого блондинчика.

– Пытаюсь понять, куда ты дел Гейла, – Чарльз стал понимать актера еще меньше.

– Какого Гейла? – начало складываться впечатление, что Чарльз впадает в панику, в такую ситуацию ему не приходилось попадать ни разу в своей жизни. – Кто ты? – осторожно спросил он стоящего рядом с ним мужчину.

– Я Рэнди, – Рэнди вздохнул, понимая, что Гейл, совершенно непонятным для него образом преобразившийся в Чарльза, на самом деле не узнает его. – Рэнди Харрисон, актер, из Нью-Йорка – я же говорил тебе сегодня днем, – он провел рукой по плечу Чарльза и пошел на кухню.

– Кофе будешь? – спросил его уже оттуда.

– Да, – по инерции ответил Чарльз, озадачено глядя внутрь себя и пытаясь понять – что же вот сейчас с ним такое происходит.

Когда Рэнди вышел из кухни с двумя чашками и джезвой со сваренным кофе, тот так и стоял на том месте, где Рэнди его оставил.

– Подержи, – Рэнди вручил адвокату чашки, чтоб хоть как-то вывести его из ступора, тот на автомате их взял.

– Ну, вот, – теперь ставь их сюда, – Рэнди разгреб стол от бумаг, переставил компьютер на комод у стены.

– Чарльз, – окликнул он не реагирующего на его слова мужчину, тот дернулся, отмирая. – Ставь чашки, говорю, я сварил кофе. И садись.

Чарльз поставил чашки на стол, сел на отодвинутый еще Рэнди стул и опять замер. Рэнди, разлив кофе по чашкам, отнес джезву на кухню, вернулся, неся вазочку с диетическим печеньем. Гейл всегда ведь был критически настроен против еды после семи вечера. Было как раз такое время.

– Печенье будешь? – Рэнди поставил вазочку на стол около Чарльза.

– Да, спасибо, – тот автоматически взял одно печенье, откусил, поискал глазами чашку с кофе.

– Так чем ты там хотел меня заколдовать? – Рэнди с интересом посмотрел на медленно приходящего в себя Чарльза. – Покажи? – и протянул руку, как бы прося, чтобы Чарльз положил в нее артефакт.

Чарльз полез было в карман, но, наконец, опомнился, бросил печенье обратно в вазочку, отодвинул чашку с кофе и встал.

– Да не хочу я твой кофе! – с возмущением произнес он. – И вообще я не ем после семи, – и пошел по направлению к входной двери.

Внутри Рэнди все обрадовано подпрыгнуло – все-таки это был Гейл! Ну что же еще попробовать сделать, чтобы попытаться вытащить его из этого хмурого адвоката?

– Чарльз, стой! – Рэнди чуть не бегом догнал того практически около двери.

Схватил его за руку, развернул к себе и, со всей страстью на которую только сейчас был способен, впился в губы этого киношного персонажа, который не хотел отдавать ему Гейла. Чарльз, минуту промешкав от неожиданности, ответил на спонтанный поцелуй блондина. Привалив его к стене и перехватив инициативу, уже сам так поцеловал Рэнди, что у того потемнело в глазах. Рэнди изо всех сил прижался к мужчине, гладя его по спине, по плечам, чувствуя такую привычную реакцию и его и своего организма. Но Чарльз вдруг неожиданно отстранился, практически отбросив Рэнди от себя, и рванул за ручку входную дверь, распахивая ее.

– Я не знаю, кто ты, – прохрипел он возбужденным голосом, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. – И не знаю, откуда ты так много знаешь, – он открыл дверь. – Но что я знаю совершенно точно – это то, что тебе лучше убраться из нашего города – и как можно быстрее.

– Нет! – твердо произнес Рэнди.

– Я не шучу, – Чарльз обернулся уже от лестницы веранды. – Или ты уедешь, или тебе же будет хуже!

– Нет! – опять повторил Рэнди. – Я не уеду до тех пор, пока не получу назад Гейла.

– Даже не представляю, о чем ты сейчас говоришь, – сердито сказал Чарльз и сбежал по ступенькам вниз.

– Приходи завтра в кафе Итана, я буду там петь, – крикнул ему вслед Рэнди.

Ответом ему было колыхнувшееся недовольством пространство. «Будем считать, что услышал» – подумал про себя Рэнди и вернулся в дом, закрыв дверь на защелку. Завтра предстоял трудный день. Надо было выспаться.

***  
Чарльз пришел. Не к началу – Рэнди долго высматривал его среди посетителей. А он пришел где-то на третьей песне. Сел недалеко от входа, заказал подошедшему Итану выпивку. Рэнди так обрадовался, что едва мог сдержать улыбку – песня в тот момент была не очень веселой. Зато в следующей он смог выразить все обуревающие его эмоции. Он был в ударе как никогда. Видимо и публика это оценила, потому что приняли его очень хорошо, аплодировали, просили даже две песни спеть еще раз, долго не отпускали. Рэнди пообещал, что он поет не последний раз, что до Рождества он еще с удовольствием развлечет такую благодарную аудиторию. Итан с Адамом еле успевали обслуживать столики – в общем, никто не остался внакладе, и все были довольны, хоть и преследовали совершенно разные цели.

Вышел Рэнди из кафе ближе к полуночи – пока перезнакомился со всеми желающими, пока поговорил с Итаном – у них и здесь вроде бы намечались неплохие отношения. Адам в принципе Рэнди очень нравился – с ним всегда было интересно и легко. Что бы не прописывали сценаристы в образ Итана – у Адама он все равно получился такой же приятный и дружественный, как и сам актер. Рэнди в хорошем настроении сбежал по ступенькам и намеревался уже пройтись до дома пешком, обдумывая дальнейшие шаги по привлечению Чарльза, как его окликнули:

– Подвезти? – Чарльз распахнул пассажирскую дверь своего автомобиля, который так тихо подъехал к Рэнди, что он даже и не заметил.

– Буду благодарен! – Рэнди, ни секунды не колеблясь, залез в машину. – Спасибо! Хотя и идти тут совсем недалеко.

– Не страшно, – Чарльз бросил на Рэнди взгляд – такой, что у того мурашки побежали по спине, и тело тут же среагировало заинтересованно. – Мне все равно в ту сторону. – Ты хорошо поешь, – проговорил Чарльз, когда машина тронулась с места. – Для нашего городка это событие.

– Я жду своего друга, – ответил Рэнди. – А просто так ждать было бы скучно, вот Итан и позволил мне попеть в его кафе.

Чарльз остановил машину около дома, где теперь жил Рэнди.

– Зайдешь? – Рэнди вопросительно смотрел на мужчину. – У меня есть не только кофе, – предложение прозвучало двусмысленно, чего и хотел Рэнди.

Чарльз резко вскинул взгляд, пытаясь понять, что имел в виду блондин. Но Рэнди улыбался открыто и искренне – заподозрить его в подвохе было сложно. Минуту поколебавшись, Чарльз кивнул. На охотника за ведьмами парень вроде бы не был похож. Но все равно это стоило бы выяснить – откуда он так много знает. И вообще – что он знает? Чарльз вышел из машины вслед за блондином и зашел в дом.

Рэнди бросил одним движением куртку куда-то в сторону, будучи уверен, что Чарльз идет следом. Обернулся к нему, задержавшемуся на пороге:

– Ну, ты заходишь? – Чарльз, прикрыв входную дверь, прошел в гостиную.

Он никак не мог определиться как вести себя с этим неизвестно откуда взявшимся мужчиной. Он и привлекал его со страшной силой – не часто Чарльзу доводилось испытывать подобное в жизни. И немного пугал его тем, что Чарльз не мог никак его понять: вел он себя странно – слишком свободно, для малознакомого человека. И говорил он странные вещи – как будто Чарльз знает что-то, но скрывает это от него. Поэтому он и колебался какое-то время, выбирая нужную тактику. Но блондин и здесь умудрился его удивить.

– Так что ты будешь? – спросил он, приближаясь к Чарльзу, и одним движением снимая с себя футболку.

– Друг? – Чарльз увидел цепочку с кольцом.

– Да, – подтвердил Рэнди, подойдя совсем близко.

– Больше, чем друг? – Чарльз дотронулся до кольца.

– Да, – опять проговорил Рэнди, потеревшись щекой о подбородок мужчины.

– И как бы он отнесся к данной ситуации? – Чарльз заинтересованно ждал ответа.

– Он мне доверяет, – Рэнди накрыл ладонью сквозь брюки член Чарльза и погладил его. – Так ты решил – что ты будешь? – повторил он свой вопрос.

Больше Чарльз не думал над выбором тактики.

– Я так понимаю, предполагается ответ – «тебя»? – и он притянул актера за талию, осторожно, словно на пробу, целуя в приоткрытые губы.

– Попался! – довольно произнес блондин, сверкая бесенятами в глазах.

– Не знаю, какого черта ты имеешь в виду, но ты сам напросился... – и с жадностью набросился на приглашающие, зовущие его в мир наслаждения губы.

Рэнди, довольный столь быстрой победой, начал подталкивать Чарльза в сторону спальни, по дороге освобождая его от одежды. Он еще вчера, пройдя по всему дому, удостоверился, насколько удачно была расположена хозяйская спальня: именно на первом этаже, с выходом в сад через французское окно. Зимой, наверное, от него было мало проку, но расположение на первом этаже сейчас было как никогда кстати. Рэнди наслаждался поцелуями – это был Гейл, Гейл! Все внутри кричало об этом. Это были его нежные прикосновения языком к губам, когда он дотрагивался до них, раздвигая, чтобы попасть внутрь. Это был его язык, так откровенно и настойчиво ласкающий все уголочки с удовольствием открытого ему рта. Это была его привычка, меняя положение головы при поцелуе, провозить своим носом по носу Рэнди... Пиджак, рубашка были сброшены. Сверху на Чарльзе оставался только галстук, ослабленный насколько возможно. Ночь только начиналась.

Он повалил Чарльза на кровать, оперевшись на нее же рукой и нависнув над мужчиной. Кошачьим движением потянулся к молнии на брюках, расстегивая ее. С Чарльзом, похоже, никто до этого так нагло и властно не обращался, потому что он смотрел на Рэнди одновременно с недоумением и жаждой продолжения. Рэнди и не думал разочаровывать того, кто скрывал в себе Гейла, ведь Гейл же наверняка тоже был там и скучал по своему блондину. Как заставить Чарльза хоть на секунду показать его? Другого способа Рэнди пока не придумал. Он забрался Чарльзу в расстегнутые брюки – ну, конечно! – никакого белья! Кто бы сомневался! «Гейл, ну где же ты? – лаская адвоката и глядя ему прямо в глаза, чтобы уловить малейший оттенок эмоций, думал Рэнди. – Покажись, прошу!» Нет, перед ним все еще был Чарльз. Удостоверившись, что тот готов к продолжению, Рэнди раздел его, не тронув только галстук. Отошел от кровати и медленно, со вкусом, давая насладиться мужчине видом своего тела, разделся сам. Чарльз за это время поудобнее устроился на кровати, с явным нетерпением ожидая, что сделает блондин дальше.

Рэнди проворно занырнул в кровать, добираясь до губ Чарльза – таких знакомых и родных губ Гейла. Рэнди целовал его так, как будто именно от этого зависело разрешение данной ситуации. Когда Рэнди оторвался, наконец, от них, Чарльз еле-еле смог восстановить дыхание. Он смотрел на Рэнди с восторгом и зашкаливающим за все возможные границы желанием. Когда мужчина попробовал навалиться на Рэнди, пытаясь проявить инициативу, блондин только улыбнулся, покачав головой, и вернул того в прежнее положение.

– Рано, – проговорил он – Что же ты нетерпеливый такой?

Тот заерзал, но Рэнди поспешил успокоить его поцелуем. Как только Чарльз немного расслабился, Рэнди начал путь по его телу вниз, оставляя после своих губ горящие следы. Периодически он поглядывал на мужчину, чтобы удостовериться насколько его действия производят нужный эффект. Удовлетворившись увиденным, Рэнди полз дальше. Наконец его губы коснулись паха, а потом и члена человека, скрывавшего в себе так любимого им мужчину. Чарльз стонал уже не переставая, откидываясь на подушки и комкая простыни руками. Рэнди так любил это тело, без всякого сомнения – этот член, что с большим воодушевлением и удовольствием сначала облизал его весь, заставляя Чарльза метаться, а потом начал аккуратно втягивать его в себя, лаская языком и губами. Реакция Чарльза так нравилась ему, что он с трудом заставил себя остановиться.

При звуке разрываемой упаковки с презервативом, в глазах тяжело дышавшего Чарльза мелькнуло беспокойство. Но Рэнди решил, что сегодня – он будет весь для Чарльза, поэтому ловко надел презерватив на его член. Чарльз опять сделал попытку проявить инициативу, но опять был остановлен. Рэнди, наклонившись и целуя его в губы, перебросил ногу и сел ему на живот. Затем, аккуратно направив его в себя, начал медленно опускаться, глядя Чарльзу в глаза и притягивая мужчину за галстук. Когда ягодицы Рэнди коснулись тела Чарльза, они уже сидели, обнявшись и страстно целуясь. Похоже и впрямь такие забавы для Чарльза не были привычными – то, как он смотрел на Рэнди, не оставляло в этом сомнения. Чего собственно Рэнди и добивался. Уж если и не влюбить его в себя, то, по крайней мере, сделать так, чтобы он не смог больше думать ни о ком, кроме него. До тех пор, пока Рэнди не сможет увидеть Гейла. Что бы здесь не происходило, но пока не появится Гейл – и Рэнди будет сидеть в этом выдуманном кем-то городочке.

Все еще целуя Чарльза и держась за его шею, Рэнди начал медленно двигаться, улавливая малейшие изменения в его состоянии. Он знал, насколько чувствительным является Гейл, и давно уже умел угадывать все малейшие оттенки его желаний. То, что он сейчас делал с Чарльзом, без сомнения очень бы понравилось и Гейлу. Глядя в лицо мужчине, Рэнди понимал, что мир для него сейчас сузился только до тех невероятных ощущений, которые он так щедро и страстно в нем вызывал. Рэнди задвигался быстрее, и уже сам почти начал терять контроль, когда в Чарльзе все-таки взяло верх привычное. Он, практически рыча, одним движением, сбросил с себя и перевернул блондина, с такой силой войдя в него снова, что Рэнди не только не сумел воспротивиться, но и, пожалуй, оказался совсем не против такого развития событий. Отработанным движением Чарльз обхватил пальцами его член и помог дойти ему до той крайней точки, где заканчивалось пространство и время, а существовало только бесконечное наслаждение.

Чарльз еще какое-то время не отпускал Рэнди, прижимаясь к нему насколько это только было возможно. Потом Рэнди почувствовал благодарные поцелуи у себя на шее и на плече. Чарльз как будто бы с огромным сожалением вышел из него, гладя по затылку и по спине. 

– Господи, – сказал он все еще хриплым голосом, повернувшись на спину и глядя в потолок. – Как хочется курить...

– Разве ты куришь? – удивился Рэнди.

– Нет, – мотнул головой Чарльз. – Но вот сейчас – просто невыносимо хочется почувствовать вкус дыма.

Ренди, привстав, открыл ящик тумбочки, достал оттуда любимые сигареты Гейла, которые купил сегодня в кафе у Итана, сам не понимая зачем. Как оказалось – очень кстати.

– Держи! – бросил он пачку Чарльзу.

– Да кто ты?!? – воскликнул тот, в полном недоумении глядя на блондина, – Ты что, заранее знаешь все, чего мне может захотеться?

Рэнди только рассмеялся. Курил Чарльз так же красиво, как и Гейл. Лениво затягивался, вбирая дым в легкие, а потом медленно, рисуясь, выпускал его в потолок... Рэнди положил голову на согнутую в локте руку и любовался на любимый профиль, на губы, обхватывающие сигарету так же нежно, как чей-то член. Он мог смотреть на этого мужчину вечно. Как вот только заставить его снова стать Гейлом? Рэнди этого совершенно не представлял.

Когда Рэнди проснулся, была еще ночь. Чарльз спал, повернувшись к нему спиной. Рэнди приподнялся, поцеловал его в плечо. Чарльз развернулся, ложась на спину, но не проснулся. Его правая рука откинулась и легла прямо около Рэнди. Рэнди, не долго думая, взял ее за ладонь и раздвинул средний и указательный пальцы. Точно! Ему не показалось – на среднем пальце был наклеен лейкопластырь. Он аккуратно поддел ногтем уголок, но Чарльз тут же заворочался во сне и убрал свою руку так, что Рэнди никак не мог подлезть. Только главное Рэнди все-таки успел увидеть – под лейкопластырем была татуировка! Гейл!

Он в возбуждении подскочил с кровати, побежал на кухню, достал бутылку с соком, попил, посмотрел в окно – на улице шел снег. Войдя опять в гостиную, увидел вещи Чарльза, разбросанные по всей комнате от того места, с которого он начал заталкивать его в спальню. Рэнди на автомате начал их собирать. Когда поднимал пиджак, на пол что-то упало. Рэнди замер, глядя себе под ноги. Белый полупрозрачный кристалл неправильной формы. Вот, оказывается, как он выглядит. Рэнди наклонился и поднял его. Положил себе на ладонь, рассматривая. Ничего необычного или загадочного он не увидел. Кусочек горного хрусталя, не очень хорошего качества. Но почему-то выпускать из рук его совсем не хотелось. Он как будто бы ласкал ладонь, на которой лежал. Рэнди сжал его в кулаке и пошел обратно в спальню, к Чарльзу.

Кусочек хрусталя, лежащий в его руке, вдруг необычайно успокоил его. Он еще не знал как, но появилась уверенность, что он сможет вытащить и Гейла и себя из всего этого. Он подошел к окну и встал, глядя на кружащийся в медленном танце снег. Он летел так, как будто земное притяжение отменили – сразу во все стороны. Так кружатся снежинки в Рождественской игрушке, если ее потрясти. На мгновение Рэнди показалось, что он, вместе с этим домом, вместе с Чарльзом и всем этим городком, находятся внутри такой игрушки, и кто-то невидимый забавляется, наблюдая, как они пытаются из нее выбраться. Рэнди даже показалось, что он видит чьи-то глаза, заглядывающие через окно к ним в спальню.

Он лег рядом с Чарльзом? Гейлом? Обнял его, прижавшись – как он любил этого мужчину! И, засыпая, только и думал о том, как он хочет всегда быть рядом с ним, как бы это было здорово, чтобы, проснувшись завтра утром, опять видеть его, целовать его. Быть частью его жизни, и делить с ним свою...

***  
Проснулся Рэнди один. Сквозь полудрему пошарил рукой по пустым простыням. С сожалением перекатился на пустое место, все еще пахнувшее ушедшим мужчиной, вжался носом в подушку, досыпая. Ничего, у него еще будет возможность увидеть Чарльза – вечером он снова пойдет в кафе к Итану. Наверняка после сегодняшней ночи Чарльз не удержится и придет снова. И снова всю ночь будет с ним... Рэнди не думал отпускать его.

– Рэндс, сколько можно валяться?! – вошедший Гейл стащил с Рэнди одеяло одним рывком. – Быстро в душ! Такси уже скоро придет, мы опоздаем в аэропорт!

Рэнди подскочил как полоумный, вытаращив на Гейла глаза: «Гейл??? ГЕЙЛ!!! – он откинулся с облегчением на подушки – как хорошо, что все это только привиделось...» Рэнди огляделся по сторонам, посмотрел за окно: это была квартира. Та, в которую они приехали из аэропорта. Гейл подошел и, наклонившись, нежно поцеловал блондина в губы. Увидел на шее цепочку с кольцом. Дотронулся.

– Рэндс, мы же договорились...

– Я же не на руке, – Рэнди умоляюще смотрел на того, с кем его жизнь теперь была связана не только этими кольцами. – Не сердись, мне так хочется, чтобы оно все время было со мной...

– Ладно, вставай, соня, – Гейл еще раз поцеловал блондина и начал собирать вещи, раскиданные по комнате, – нам еще надо успеть собраться.

Рэнди, радостный, подскочил и побежал в душ.

– Эй, – окликнул его Гейл. – А это чей? Не мой точно, а ты вроде вообще галстуки не носишь...

Вернувшийся Рэнди внимательно смотрел на галстук, который держал в руках Гейл – это был галстук Чарльза. Удивляться, или что-то объяснять себе или Гейлу – у него не было никаких сил, да и желания. Потом, может быть, он расскажет все Гейлу. Только не сейчас.

– Это мой, – сказал он просто. – Я купил его недавно, для сценки в театре.

– Тогда – забираем? А то мне показалось, что это реквизитный, но я не помню, чтобы приносил его, – Гейл начал засовывать галстук в сумку.

– Гейл... – Рэнди подошел к нему вплотную, прижался всем телом, уткнувшись носом в ключицу. – Ты ведь знаешь, как сильно я люблю тебя? – он отклонился, посмотрев тому прямо в глаза, Гейл легко поцеловал его в губы. – Никогда не оставляй меня... Слышишь?

***  
Всю дорогу до аэропорта он так и сидел, прижавшись к мужчине. Уже выходя из машины, полез в карман за мелочью и второй раз за утро замер в непонимании – вытащил руку из кармана и посмотрел на то, что лежало на раскрытой ладони – кристалл Чарльза. Рэнди поспешно убрал руку в карман – теперь-то Гейл точно подумает, что это реквизит.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла в самолете, Рэнди устало подумал, трогая кристалл сквозь ткань куртки: «Ну, вот и всё... Кончилось это наваждение? Сон? – он не мог понять того, что произошло. – Фантасмагория какая–то...»

– На вот, возьми – купил на Рождественском базаре – мне показалась она такой забавной, – Гейл протянул Рэнди Рождественскую игрушку, в которой шел снег. Он летел, как будто отменили земное притяжение – сразу во все стороны...

Рэнди взял сферу, задумчиво поболтал ее, подняв на уровень глаз, чтобы был виден домик, помещенный внутри.

– Не нравится? – спросил Гейл. – Когда я рассматривал ее в магазине, мне показалось, что кто-то стоит возле окна внутри домика. И так захотелось купить ее. Для тебя.

– Мне нравится... – ответил Рэнди, переворачивая ее снова. И снова наблюдая за движением снежинок внутри. – Ты можешь не поверить, но именно о такой я думал сегодня ночью...

Он сполз по сидению вниз, поудобнее устраиваясь у Гейла на плече и продолжая поднимать снежную феерию внутри игрушки. Гейл, наклонившись, чувственно поцеловал его в губы.

– С наступающим Рождеством тебя!


End file.
